En cette nuit, ce rêve
by Summerspell
Summary: En cette nuit, ce rêve, étrange. Avait-elle perdue Fate ? Nanoha secoua la tête, elle savait que quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi cette perte ? Cet abandon ? Ce manque… ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponse.


_**En cette nuit, ce rêve**_

**...**

Nanoha se redressa, poussa un léger et pourtant long soupir avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué, tentant de chasser par ce geste les résidus d'un sommeil agité, peu réparateur, complètement perturbé. Un sommeil lourd de mauvais rêves. Un sommeil qui venait de semer une pointe de doute en son esprit.

Elle repoussa d'un geste vif les couvertures au bord du lit et mit les pieds à terre pour se lever, elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir alors pourquoi rester allongée pour ressasser encore, et encore, et encore ses pensées ? Toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres, des pensées qui, devenaient sauvages, presque incontrôlables lorsque le soir arrivait, le noir se faisant autour d'elle. Lui offrant le luxe maudit d'une nuit aux heures interminables.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, sans grand esthétisme, pourquoi devrait-elle se préoccuper de cela de toute façon ? Elle savait qu'elle ne croiserait personne et puis, dans le cas contraire, qu'avait-elle à y faire ? Rien, absolument rien, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

La jeune femme frissonna dès qu'elle se retrouva dehors, l'atmosphère nettement refroidi par un temps pluvieux très loin du soleil d'ordinaire éclatant en cette saison estivale. L'heure avancé de la matinée n'arrangeant rien, il faisait froid. Elle se frotta avec énergie les bras, resserra sa veste autour de son corps et se mit en marche. D'un pas lent, respirant la fraicheur de la nature qui s'étalait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, elle était chez elle, dans cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir, ce lieu à ses yeux magique où elle y avait déposé un bout de cœur. Un environnement serein, apaisant, ressourçant, en harmonie avec son âme.

Nanoha se réjouie de passer son week-end en ce lieu, loin des semaines folles et sous tension qui étaient devenu son train de vie quotidien depuis près d'un mois. Ses muscles d'ordinaires crispés pouvaient enfin se relâcher, permettant à une quiétude dont elle n'avait plus goût de parcourir ses veines.

Son esprit devenu calme pouvait enfin réfléchir, repassant sur les bribes de rêve qui lui restaient sans qu'une pensée superflue, un sentiment non désirable ou des idées parasites ne viennent rompre sa réflexion. Elle marcha dans la campagne environnante perdue en elle-même, analysant cette peur angoissante qui avait prit place au creux de son ventre, cherchant une logique à ce manque qui ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, ce vide tenace qui flottait telle une menace au travers de son corps, n'épargnant rien sur son passage.

Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve, comme bien souvent, mais celui-ci semblait quelque peu différent. En cette nuit, elle avait concrètement rêvé de Fate, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis quelques temps. Elle rêvait souvent des sentiments qu'elle lui portait, des sensations qu'elle vivait et ressentait, de cet amour qu'elle lui réservait, cet amour spécial et unique qui gonflait son cœur sans la moindre réserve, lui offrant la force de poursuivre son chemin. Affrontant les obstacles comme si la montagne n'était que colline, le fleuve juste un ruisseau et les ouragans de banals coups de vent.

L'amour qu'elle éprouvait était un baume réparateur sur sa vie, améliorant son quotidien, sa propre personne, un amour qui était lumière sur son chemin d'obscurité. Mais, elle ne rêvait que rarement de la présence physique de Fate, aussi ces rêves-là étaient ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus, les plus précieux, ceux lui prouvant le désir permanent qu'elle ressentait pour cette femme. Celle qui occupait la majeure partie de ses pensées pour ne pas évoquer la totalité.

En cette nuit, ce rêve…

_« D'un pas rapide elle marchait, non elle courait, enfin peut-être marchait-elle finalement… Elle marchait ou courait, quelle importance, elle avait seulement le souffle court, la respiration hachée, les jambes lourdes et la vision sombre. Elle ne voyait que fumée, brouillard opaque ou parfois brume grisâtre ne lui assurant rien de bon. Mais elle continuait son chemin résolue, tout doute, toute peur ayant comme magiquement quitté son être. Elle n'éprouvait pas grand-chose comme si rien n'était ressenti, seulement une fraicheur presque revigorante._

_Puis, subitement, Fate se trouva devant elle… était-ce un sourire sur ses lèvres ? Elle n'en était pas des plus sure, elle voyait son visage sans réellement le voir mais cette chaleur qu'elle ressenti lorsque Fate la serra contre son cœur était pourtant bien réelle… Pas vrai ?_

_Nanoha caressa tendrement la joue de cette femme qui avait su ravir son cœur, puis lia ses doigts aux siens, oublieuse du lieu étrange qu'elle arpentait peu de temps auparavant, ne percevant rien. Rien d'autre que Fate._

_Fate… Sa Fate qui remua les lèvres pour lui parler, partager avec elle quelques-unes de ses pensés. Peut-être allait-elle lui raconter sa journée, ou lui faire part d'une réflexion banale et quotidienne, ou juste échanger sur tout et sur rien, profitant seulement d'un moment qui n'était qu'à elles deux …mais non. Rien. Silence. Les lèvres de Fate remuaient pourtant, s'animant dans des mouvements fluides et gracieux. Elle parlait mais que lui disait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne percevait aucun son, elle… Nanoha fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle entendre son amour ? Pourquoi…_

_Une compréhension subite la saisit alors. Une compréhension sortie de nulle part, une explication qui s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit. Fate… Elle ressentait cette main dans la sienne, cette chaleur inexplicable la réchauffant sans ménagement corps et âme et, elle su ce que Fate était en train de lui proposer, lui offrant une échappatoire d'un sourire quelque peu crispé, un étrange mélange de tendresse et de fatalité dans les yeux, un regard chargé d'une peine immense._

_Fate lui donnait la possibilité de tout changer. Comme un vœu, un seul et unique vœu, cadeau d'une vie nouvelle où tout devrait être autre. Les gens, les lieux, l'air, atmosphère, l'ambiance, ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait, une possibilité de faire disparaitre la souffrance qui s'écoulait dans son sang, ce vide lui déchirant sauvagement les entrailles. Un cadeau lui épargnant la peine, la souffrance, la douleur d'aimer…_

_Le cœur de Nanoha fit un bond dans sa poitrine, frappant dans une vigueur menaçante ses côtes, un fluide de colère rouge et noirâtre se répandant dans son esprit. Quel était donc ce cadeau ? Un cadeau ? Non, Fate… Fate ne pouvait pas lui proposer cela, lui lâcher ainsi la main, l'abandonner à son sort pour oublier._

_Et pourtant, déjà elle s'éloignait sur ce chemin, la laissant là, seule, troublée et perdue. Lui donnant la perte pour épreuve. Une épreuve qui provoqua brusquement des piques douloureux de changement en elle. Un changement qui broya les parties les plus précieuses de son cœur. Un cœur qui…_

_La jeune femme sentit ses sentiments s'agiter. Quand on aimait une personne comme elle aimait Fate, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, rien ne pouvait éteindre ce sentiment. Rien, pas même lorsque cet être était arraché. Les choses étaient toujours ressenties aussi profondément et, même égarée dans ce brouillard, même avec ses mains vides et glacées, même seule face à l'absence, elle savait qu'elle avait éprouvé, qu'elle éprouvait, des sentiments purs et véritables. Des sentiments que rien ne réussissait à changer malgré le nombre de portes qu'elle ferma, se protégeant, pour emprisonner cet amour immense et grandissant, gigantesque, flamboyant. Cet amour ayant le poids du monde, des vies et des années. Cette éternité…_

_Alors, elle se mit à courir, face à la douleur de ses membres engourdis, luttant contre ses jambes lourdes, malgré son cœur battant à se rompre, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, l'irréalité de ce moment, la peine, la souffrance, le mal, l'affliction, le chagrin, l'épreuve, cette épreuve, cette foutue épreuve..._

_Elle devait rattraper Fate, ne pas la perdre. Ne pas la perdre, prendre soin de ses sentiments, si précieux, ne pas la perdre, elle avait besoin de sa présence, ne pas la perdre…»_

En cette nuit, ce rêve, étrange. Avait-elle perdue Fate ? Nanoha secoua la tête, elle savait que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout mais, elle était libre. Libre de ressentir, libre de ses choix, de ses pensées, de ses actes… Elle refusait de changer de vie, pour rien au monde elle renoncerait à sa rencontre avec Fate, et si c'était à refaire ? Encore et encore, toujours, elle souhaitait vivre et revivre cette rencontre. Plutôt vivre mille et une vie de souffrance qu'une seule et unique, sereine et heureuse, sans la présence de cette femme, sans avoir connaissance de son existence, sans avoir conscience qu'elle respirait, quelque part, l'air de ce monde. Car un bonheur même heureux, lorsqu'il est incomplet n'a aucune réelle réalité.

Fate… Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi cette perte ? Cet abandon ? Ce manque… ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponse. Voilà où se trouvait sans doute l'injustice. Plutôt souffrir dans le savoir que de souffrir d'ignorance, l'ignorance est tenace et permet au passé de s'accrocher à la mémoire, qui se fissure sans pour autant pouvoir passer à autre chose dans un léger oubli serein.

Nanoha était fatiguée, fatiguée de ce quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre. Alors, elle arrêta de marcher, se posa dans l'herbe encore mouillée de pluie de la veille, leva les yeux au ciel et attendit.

Elle attendait seulement que le temps passe et que, l'atmosphère finisse par se réchauffer.


End file.
